The invention relates to a corner member for facilitating the assembly of furniture panels as well as making the assembly decorative.
Conventional assembly of furniture panels require some means of auxiliary support such as clamping in order to assemble two furniture panels which form a corner. The panel material is then fastened using glue or discrete fasteners such as screws. Such preparatory steps are time consuming and otherwise wasteful. Further when two furniture panels are joined directly to form a corner the individual panels have to be handled carefully in order not to mar the finishes at the edges to be joined. The present invention solves the foregoing problems.